Female Squad
'''Female Squad, '''also known as '''The F-Squad, '''was an all female duck squad heroine movie. Together with the arrival of Starradia, the heroines arrive to begin training on fighting Bill Cipher and Shove, which takes place within the 7-month time jump of Starradium and heaven’s arrival (Isiro). Plot During the events of Duck Squad 5: Out of the Woods, Starradium and Heaven arrives, foretaking the event, Isiro, in which Cipher and Havenle, the god brothers would fight each other. Duel Rhianna was at gum until she saw a hole in the sky, and came out Starradium and heaven. A blast of wind circled Birdland. Alicia and Belle ran outside of the gym along with Rhianna, along with the ducks that saw the arrival, and General’s began to prepare for a grand war that will take the cost of a god. Jandrian Palace was redecorated with Starradium metals as soon as Starradium arrived. The staircase was opened and Sephora was forced to give her throne, in which a seperate throne was made for her. Starradia, upon arriving, looked for a duck named Rhianna. And after Rhianna arrived, she was given The Power Gem, in which ultimate power was bound. Starradia said her birth defect was a gift, in which those Seperate Wings were given as a weapon against Walaka. Upon hearing this, female characters including ones with Rhianna’s birth defect, arrived to the scene. They were all given weapons and different powers to stop the looming threat. By then, Shove’s henchmen arrived, but all Generals and armies were at duty, so the team, now dubbed the F-Squad, stopped the threat. They used powers and weapons to stop them. They were attacking Planet Pristone, so Pristine joined the fight, and was dubbed by Starradia a member of the F-Squad. The mastermind was Marius, who was an alien rogue leading an army, to beat Shove in his plans and take control over the multiverse. Marius sended his entire fleet, which led the F-Squad to stop them. An epic fight began, as non-heroes became heroines. The Power Gem was used by Duel Rhianna to blast the ships of Marius, in which Marius remained, and was imprisoned and eventually killed by Starradia. After the fight, the F-Squad began to work in military and strengthen themselves, and which Rhianna said that “no songs until that Dorito is dead.” In the post-credit scene, Marius’ own henchmen teams up with Shove, along with the Resistance, and loom an even bigger threat. In Jandrian Palace, Starradium combines the Multiverse Stones; and powers the Infinity Gaunlet. After this, the events of Duck Squad 5: Out of the Woods continues. Characters: '''Duele Rhianna- '''An everyday popstar who has a birth defect of extra wings and sparkles, and made an aliiance for ducks who had the birth defect. Rhianna was the most popular artist for 2 decades in a row, and turned from luxurious to warrior during the events of F-Squad. Others returned from other movies: Alicia Lavigne (Nate’s wife), who had been “on vacation” since she met up from a Friendship A.R.B. Reunion, including Bell. After her last episode on Duck Squad: Resurgence, Allison returns.